Viernes 13
by Dezaina
Summary: Durante las vacaciones de verano Alfred invita a Arthur para pasarlas juntos. El viernes, poco antes de marchar, una discusión provoca una situación inesperada. ¿Qué hará Alfred al respecto? ¡Pasad y leedlo! USUK.


Aquí mi primer Fic… No seáis duros conmigo~.

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz. Si el Anime fuese mío contendría mucho Yaoi XD.  
**Advertencia: **Supersticiones.

El verano había llegado ya hacía un mes y, aunque parecía imposible, las vacaciones también lo habían hecho. No es que las naciones gozaran de tres hermosos meses para veranear sin preocupaciones, pero sí les habían otorgado una semana libre de reuniones para pasarla como más desearan.

Y al saber eso cada una lo planeó todo como más le agradaba y, aunque no lo crean, muchas de ellas querían seguir viéndose durante aquella semana e incluso pasarla en pareja o grupo. No era tan extraño que algunos países quisieran seguir viéndose ya que normalmente pasaban tiempo juntos y, como suelen decir, el roce hace el cariño.

Y aquella hermosa y merecida semana libre a mediados de julio ya había llegado a su recta final. Exactamente ese día era viernes, un viernes de 2012 en el que unos angloparlantes estaban en su casa tan tranquilos, esperando el anochecer.

—Menos mal que ya sólo quedan dos días …—decía el inglés desde el sofá, estirado mientras bostezaba aburrido y releía las páginas del diario intentando encontrar algo nuevo, en vano, mientras cierto estadounidense lo miraba desde arriba, tras el sofá.

—No digas eso, ¡admite que lo pasaste bien!—Jones empezó a hacer algún que otro puchero al inglés, que lo miraba desde abajo con cara cansada.

—Yo quería pasar esta semana relajado en casa, bebiendo té, leyendo o quizá bordando algo… pero tuviste que venir tú y raptarme hasta aquí…nada menos que tu casa, con el calor que hace…—suspiró mientras desabrochaba algo su corbata, corroborando lo que había dicho sobre la temperatura.

—Pero este tiempo es ideal para el verano, hemos ido a la playa y no digas que eso no estuvo bien...—el yankee se puso a recordar aquel día, el día en que visitaron la playa calurosa de sus costas, el mismo día en que vio al mayor en bañador y tanto le agradó y el mismo día en que cogió al inglés para tirarlo al medio del mar y el pobre anglosajón acabó colgado a su cuello, pues no sabía nadar.

Al recordar aquello una risa invadió su rostro triunfador...pero después recordó también la somanta de palos que se llevó al salir del mar por parte del de ojos verdes y su risa ya no lucía triunfadora, sino idiota.

—No creo que ese haya sido el mejor día...—suspiró de nuevo el cuerpo recostado en el sofá mientras el norteamericano tomaba asiento en el mismo.

—Bueno... quizá aquel no fue el mejor...pero creo que estar solos y juntos después de tanto tiempo se agradece... ¿o no?— Jones miró penetrantemente al inglés, el que tuvo que desviar rápido la mirada para poder articular palabra.

—No creo que seas el más apropiado para decir eso, al fin y al cabo, fuiste tú el que quiso marcharse...—y de nuevo aquel tema tuvo que salir. El único que no debía ser tocado tuvo que aparecer destrozando quizá el final de una semana bastante entretenida y aprovechada. Y junto a los recuerdos venía el dolor y junto al dolor se presentó el llanto, uno que quiso acallar el inglés pero no logró, dejando que sus ojos se humedecieran.

Jones lo vio, vio lo que habían ocasionado sus palabras y rápidamente quiso parar aquello que había revivido.

—OH! ...!Ahora mismo recuerdo! Tengo una buena película de miedo que podríamos ver juntos. No creo que yo pueda solo y me gustaría hacerlo en tu compañía.

La sonrisa cálida de Alfred fue observada por Kirkland durante un instante, un instante que bastó para calmar su dolor, pues no sabía muy bien el motivo, pero por mucho daño que aquel loco engullidor de hamburguesas le hiciera, con una simple pero cálida sonrisa siempre lograba recordarle buenos momentos.

Aceptó ver la filmación con el menor, recordándole sus miedos por posibles traumas y no exagero. Ya la noche había entrado así que el momento era idóneo. Jones apagó las luces y prendió el televisor no sin antes agarrar un cojín por si debía taparse.

Según el punto de vista del inglés el film era entretenido, algún momento de miedo y suspense pero, como a él los espíritus no le daban miedo, la película no le quitaría el sueño. Arthur más bien pensó que no era la gran cosa e incluso podía llegar a aburrir o dar risa cómo el fantasma entraba en el cuerpo de ciertas personas, pero en cuanto la pantalla se quedó oscura y el sonido se quebró en la sala, el anglosajón empezó a esperarse lo peor.

Y no era para menos, pues en la pantalla una sombra demoníaca blanquecina apareció acompañada de un grito infernal y un chirrido de cadenas oxidadas.

—¡WHAAAAAAAAAAA!—sí, efectivamente acertaste. Jones pegó un bote en el sofá y tiró lejos el cojín, sustituyéndolo por el pobre inglés que se había quedado en estado de shock, no por el susto al ver el largometraje sino por el grito del menor.- ¡Miedo, tengo miedo!- Sollozaba mientras sacudía su cabeza contra el brazo del mayor, intentando borrar aquella imagen de su mente y aquel sonido tan diabólico.

—Está bien... sólo es una película...no debiste ponerla—aquellos actos en el de ojos azules habían despertado su instinto paternal. Movió algo su cuerpo para abrazar al otro y dejar que temblara sobre su torso, como antaño habían hecho al leerle Edgar Allan Poe antes de dormir.

—¡No me sueltes! ¡Por favor no me sueltes! ¡Si lo haces me poseerán los espíritus!—Jones abrazó más fuerte al mayor, apretando con sus brazos el torso fino del inglés para sentirlo cerca y que así pasara el miedo. Y por otra parte, Arthur esbozó una sonrisa, pues por mucho que de apariencia hubiese cambiado, aquel rubio de mirada soñadora seguía siendo el niño puro que crío hacía ya unos años.

Y abrazados pasaron toda la película, sintiendo el acelerado corazón del otro por cada susto en la pantalla y riendo después por lo ingenuos que eran en caer siempre en las mismas trampas.

Ya poco de grabación quedaba cuando el protagonista de la historia de miedo agarró una cámara para grabar el final en primera persona, expresando todo lo que sentía para hacer más realista la reproducción... pero, en cuento el formato de grabación apareció en la pantalla, Jones volvió a esconderse entre los brazos del inglés, sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Acaso no se te había pasado el temor, héroe?—el sarcasmo en aquella frase era evidente, pero al escuchar lo que el estadounidense iba a decir la risa irónica quedaría congelada.

—¡Arthur...mira el día... el día de la grabación del vídeo!—y de nuevo Alfred sacudió al otro intentando esconderse del televisor.

Efectivamente, en la esquina inferior del televisor aparecía el día exacto 13/7/2012...

—Hoy...es viernes 13...—tan supersticioso como era el estadounidense aquello le había agarrado fuerte, tanto que casi ahogó al mayor de lo fuerte que lo abrazaba.

—¡Habrá sido una coincidencia!—Arthur intentaba quitarle importancia al asunto, con aquel y otros argumentos parecidos como " seguro que el protagonista se salva". Fueron en vano, pues acabó muerto como todos los demás...

Y las letras de créditos aparecieron con una canción" heavy" de fondo, pero ninguno de los dos se movió del sofá.

—Iggy, déjame dormir contigo...—aquello fue todo lo que el norteamericano logró decir.

—What? No! ¡No es como si fueras un niño pequeño!—los colores en su rostro empezaron a subir, pues no sólo amor fraterno sentía por aquel yankee que ahora suplicaba pasar la noche en su cama.

—¡Eso no importa!¡Si duermo solo moriré!—y otro apretón fue lanzado al inglés, que casi acabó echando su primer "scone".

Y tras una pequeña discusión y algunos apretones el anglosajón acabó cediendo ante la petición de compartir cama por primera vez después de aquella noche lluviosa.

La luz de la habitación estaba prendida y el menor respiraba tranquilo al contar con compañía e iluminación. Ambos se anudaron los pijamas: Jones una camiseta de tirantes y pantalones largos y el inglés lo mismo para abajo pero una camisa larga abotonada para arriba.

Y ya Alfred estaba en la cama, tan tranquilo y relajado al haber conseguido lo que quería, pero el gran dilema lo tenía el inglés, el mismo que yacía de pie al lado de su parte de la cama con una inseguridad que ni él mismo sabía de dónde provenía. "Recuerda cuando eras pirata" quiso decirse, pero no funcionaba lo más mínimo.

—¿Acaso pasa algo? ¿Por qué no entras a dormir?—el yankee miraba extrañado a su ex-tutor, aunque sabía muy bien lo que sucedía y también conocía lo mucho que se aprovecharía de aquello.

—¡Prométeme que no me tocarás!—gritaba Arthur con las mejillas del color de la pasión, encarnadas de vergüenza por la situación.

—¿Y eso?—quiso pedir explicaciones, pero al ver la cara de duda del mayor decidió ceder y prometer lo que el inglés pedía.

Levantó la sábana con una enorme duda y el corazón latiéndole a una velocidad vertiginosa para acabar metiendo una pierna lentamente, pero en cuanto puso su brazo en la cama, el americano lo agarró fuerte y lo atrajo hacia sí, logrando que la cabeza de Arthur quedara sobre su pecho, justamente sobre su corazón. Su brazo, el mismo que había usado para atraer al mayor, se posó en la cintura fina del inglés, para evitar que escapara.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Prometiste no tocarme!—la voz quebrada del inglés se acallaba entre los fuertes latidos del otro, que simplemente reía victorioso.

—¡No te estoy tocando! ¡Te estoy abrazando!—y de nuevo tontamente rió, provocando ira al inglés que bien sabía que abrazar implicaba tacto.

Pero no se negó, más bien dejó que su brazo se acostara sobre la barriga del menor y que su rostro yacera encima de su pecho, guardando silencio para poder apreciar los acompasados y relajantes latidos del ojiazul, quien se dedicaba a juguetear con el rubio cabello del inglés.

—Sabes que no te va a salir gratis esto ¿verdad?—el mayor amenazaba aunque su tono era calmado.

—¡Entonces te pagaré con algo que sé que te va a agradar mucho!—Arthur por un momento pensó que el estadounidense iba a darle algo, quizá comprarlo, pero en cuanto su rostro fue levantado por las fuertes manos del americano y ambos labios estaban a punto de unirse, Kirkland abandonó la idea de bienes materiales, aceptando con mucho gusto el beso que Jones le regalaba con todo su cariño.

Poco a poco sus labios se unieron, dudosos, inexpertos. Sus lenguas jugaron en ambas bocas, hambrientas y con ganas de descubrir nuevos sabores mucho mejores cuanto más fuese la profundidad. Acalorados ambos decidieron separarse para unirse en un abrazo y juntar sus frentes mientras una cálida risa les invadía, pues al fin superaron el miedo a declararse, el miedo a que el espíritu de la negación les invadiera, le dieron una patada a cada uno y su final pudo ser feliz.

**N/A:** Waaa lo sé, sé que esto debí haberlo subido hace un mesecito…y LO SIENTO. ¿Habéis visto? Es mi primer Fic y ya os estoy fallando…pero que mala soy (?). Al menos he aprendido algo. Cuando quiera subir un Fic relacionado con la fecha, lo escribiré tres meses antes del día de subirlo. USUK4Ever~:3.


End file.
